Mewtwo's Cold Heart
by Destineylegend
Summary: My first SSBM fic. Mewtwo is having a tough time with the others, and they want him gone. Some want to melt his cold heart, but will they succeed. Full and better summary inside. Main pairings: MewtwoxSamus, Young LinkxNana, others are inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Summary: In my first SSBM story, the group from the game finally meet, and the battles begin. Mewtwo is showing his hateful side, and some are trying to make friends with him. With Young Link and Ice Climbers trying to melt his hear, and Samus being confused about Mewtwo, and the feeling she is feeling. Will these fighters be able to break through Mewtwo's cold heart. But, can Mewtwo actually forgive the humans for what they've done to him. There is only one way to find out. Parings: MewtwoxSamus, Young LinkxNana, JigglypuffxKirby, LinkxZelda, and PeachxMario. Hope you like it, so R&R.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my first SSBM fic. I really like the MewtwoxSamus pairing, just for the fact that Mewtwo needs some loving, and this is the best way. Hope you enjoy my first chapter, and if I need to change anything please tell me, so that I can make the rest of the chapters better than this one. Well, please read the chapter and then review, I'll look forward to it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pikachu lifted his head when he heard the sound of a bell, which sounded throughout the entire house. He quickly got up and charged out of his room, he knew that the Master Hand had come, and when he did, you were all ways there. When Pikachu arrived in the living area of the mansion, he saw the others all ready there. Jigglypuff was standing beside Kirby, and wondering what was going on. Captain Falcon was away from the group, and resting against the wall. Samus, who stood next to the stairs, was gazing off into space, which was weird, in Pikachu's opinion. Mario was talking with Luigi and Fox. While DK, Ness, and Yoshi played catch to pass the time. Link however was walking up to Pikachu with a confused look. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked the rodent.

"No," Pikachu said with a shake of the head. To make things easier, Master Hand had given the Pokemon the ability to talk. Link put his hand to his chin in thought as he turned his attention to the door, and waited for Master Hand to appear. In about 3 seconds later, the door finally opened, and in glided Master Hand.

"Welcome my friends," Master Hand spoke. "I have brought some new challengers to the mansion."

"We don't need any amateurs here," Samus said. "We have a hard enough time as it is, and we are pros."

"Calm down my dear Samus, I assure you that they are not really armatures," Master Hand told the red suit wearing female. "Some of you might recognize some of them."

"Like who?" Link asked.

"Like Princess Zelda, and your younger half, which I call Young Link," Master Hand replied. A few seconds later, Zelda herself walked in, and greeted Link with a smile.

"Hello Link," she said.

"Hi Zelda," Link smiled. He then looked down to see a younger version of himself.

"Looks just like you," Captain Falcon chuckled from his corner.

"Shut up bird brain," Link said.

"Next we have Peach, and Bowser," Master Hand said as he continued the formalities. Peach walked in first, followed by the big bulk of Bowser.

"It's Mario!" Peach cried excitedly.

"Hey there Peach," Mario said as he walked up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"I hate mushy stuff," Bowser growled as he walked over to DK and began to talk to the ape.

"Next is Ganondorf, and the Ice Climbers," Master Hand continued. A tall man with a long cape walked in, his eyes glaring at everyone as he entered. Following the evil man, were two little people, a boy and girl, who were named Popo for the boy and Nana for the girl.

"Greetings," the Ice Climbers said in unison.

"Who cares about greetings," Ganondorf scoffed as he headed over to Bowser, and began to talk to the huge man.

"Marth, Roy, Mr. Game&Watch, and Dr. Mario are next," Master Hand said. The said figures walked in, first was Marth followed by his friend Roy. The weird figure of Mr. Game&Watch were next, as well as Dr. Mario.

"Hello there," Dr. Mario greeted.

"Beep," was all Mr. Game&Watch said.

"Pleasure to meet you," both Marth and Roy said as they walked over to Link and began talking to the swordsman.

"Pichu and Falco, will you please enter," Master Hand said. The smaller form of Pikachu walked in, followed by Fox's friend, Falco.

"Hey Pikachu," Pichu greeted.

"Hey Pichu," Pikachu nodded. Falco walked over to Fox and smiled at him.

"Doing good buddy, hope things haven't been tough without your squad to back you up," Falco said.

"It's been fine," Fox said.

"So, these are all the new recruits, don't look impressive," Samus commented.

"We are missing one more," Master Hand said suddenly. The others turned to him with weird expressions.

"Another one?" Captain Falcon asked. "I bet he is as weak as these others." Master Hand felt a surge of hatred and floated back a ways. The pipes on the walls of the room began to glow purple as they broke off and began to circle the group in front of them. The others looked around nervously as the front door was blasted off its hinges. Pikachu turned to gaze out the wreckage and gulped. Coming towards them was a shadowy figure inside a purple ball. The only thing you could tell from him was his glowing purple eyes. And Pikachu knew who it was.

"You invited him?" Pikachu asked the hand.

"Yes," was Master Hands reply.

"Who is it?" Samus asked the mouse.

"Mewtwo, the most hateful Pokemon of any of us,' Pikachu answered the girl.

"Hateful?" Samus questioned.

"He hates all humans, he thinks them to be evil and murderous," Pikachu said. "Even though he has made friends with some humans before, he still hates them."

"I wonder why?" Samus asked.

"No one knows," Pikachu sighed. The purple ball finally entered the room, and the pipes began to float around it.

"Who called me weak?" Mewtwo asked, his purple eyes glaring at everyone in the room.

"I did," Captain Falcon said defiantly. The pipes suddenly flew pass him, one of the sharp ends cutting his cheek and drawing blood. Captain Falcon's eyes widened as he touched the wound, and gazed at the blood. "You damn bastard Pokemon! I thought all of you were passive, and kind to humans!"

"Kind to humans? Hah! Don't make me laugh," Mewtwo snarled. His eyes glowing with rage. "I never want to be compared to the other Pokemon, they are weak compared to me!"

"Well, you should learn to respect your masters," Captain Falcon snarled. "Humans control Pokemon I heard."

"I don't give a damn," Mewtwo growled. He turned to Master Hand, his anger growing, "Can I fight this guy now?"

"Sure, tomorrow at noon sound okay?" Master Hand asked.

"Fine with me," Captain Falcon said.

"I agree," Mewtwo nodded. He turned slowly and disappeared into the dark.

"I hate him," Captain Falcon snarled.

"Man, he was really cruel to Falcon," Samus said.

"Like I said, he hates humans, I wish I could find out why," Pikachu said.

"I thought he was cool," Young Link said excitedly.

"Well, you stay away from him, I have a bad feeling," Link told his younger self.

"Ya, whatever," Young Link sighed as he headed for his room. Which everyone did, except for Samus and Pikachu. Samus lifted off her helmet and gazed at Pikachu.

"Is there away to change how he thinks?" Samus asked.

"Maybe," Pikachu said. "Maybe he needs some human help."

"Yeah," Samus sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed." With that said she walked off to her room. Pikachu watched her walk slowly up the stairs.

"Who knows, maybe you could be the one to melt his cold heart," Pikachu whispered. With that said he walked to his own room, and went to bed. Thoughts of Mewtwo flowing through his mind, _'Things are about to get interesting,' _was all Pikachu thought as he entered dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came to soon for some, only able to get a few hours of sleep. Captain Falcon was the first up and was all ready eating when the others began to show up. He said he needed energy for the fight later. Samus walked in and sat down beside Pikachu as she laid her helmet on the table. She grabbed some breakfast and began to eat. The fights were to begin soon, and first up was Captain Falcon vs. Mewtwo, and she was nervous for Captain Falcon. Not that she liked him, it was just how Mewtwo thought. _'If_ _he hates humans, would he just kill Captain Falcon?' _Samus asked herself.

"Are you nervous?" Link asked Captain Falcon from across the table.

"Nah, I'm going to cream that rude bastard," Captain Falcon laughed. "His going to wish he never came here. Because of how he acted, I would be surprised if anyone wanted to be his friends."

"I agree," Roy nodded.

"Same here," Marth agreed.

"I think he is cool," Young Link added.

"Are you still going on about that?" Link asked. "Why don't you call him daddy why you're at it."

"I don't care what you think, I want to be like him instead of you," Young Link said.

"That would be cool," Nana said. "You'll be strong just like him."

"Mewtwo? Strong? Don't make me laugh," Link chuckled.

"You don't know that," Popo added. "He might be stronger than most people here."

"He is," Pikachu finally spoke into the conversation.

"I know what you mean, I've seen him fight before, and he scared me," Pichu shivered.

"We'll find out soon," Fox nodded. "I will just say I hope Captain Falcon wins."

"How about a bet on who will win?" Falco asked.

"Sure," the others nodded in agreement. Zelda went to her room real quick, and brought out some paper, while Link laid down one of his hats. They then gave a pen to each of the smashers, except for Captain Falcon, since he was going to fight. While they were making their bets, one of the food items glowed purple as it flew into the air, and into the waiting hands of Mewtwo. He looked at the substance and ate slowly, his eyes watching the others with hatred. He hated how they acted, they were all so weak compared to him. He continued eating in silence, and wondered what the outcome of the bet was. After everyone was done, Link counted the bets so they could have a hard number of who voted for whom. After he was done, he read off the number, and who picked that fighter.

"All right, the bets for Captain Falcon are: 19, and those that picked him were-Marth, Roy, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Mr. Game&Watch, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Yoshi, DK, Ness, Fox, Falco, and me. Only 4 picked Mewtwo, and they were Pikachu, Ice Climbers, Young Link, and Samus," Link announced.

"Why would Samus bet on that loser and rude Mewtwo?" Captain Falcon asked. "I know she loves her money, and wouldn't want to lose it."

"Correction, I won't lose it, I'll just gain everyone else's," Samus said. Mewtwo turned slightly from the wall he was on, and gazed at Samus. _'Why would she pick me? Humans only see me as a weapon. I must ask her sometime,' _Mewtwo thought to himself as he finished his food and teleported out of the room, and headed for the arena, he was ready to show them how powerful he really was. If he was a weapon, he would use his power to crush all humans who dare oppress him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When noon came around, the smashers exited the mansion and to the little arena outside. Since this was an exhibition match, they were not going to use the bigger arenas, which was fine with them. While Captain Falcon headed to the arena, the others got into the stands, and waited for the match to begin. They decided to split up the sections, depending on who they picked. The 19 that picked Captain Falcon were on one side, while those that picked Mewtwo were on the other, which was only 5 total. The 19 were booing at Mewtwo and cheering for Captain Falcon. The funny thing was that Mewtwo didn't care what the others were doing, he just wanted to fight. Master Hand glided to the sidelines slowly. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Captain Falcon nodded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ready," was Mewtwo's reply as he crossed his arms and just stood there.

"Why don't you get into a fighting stance, you might last longer," Captain Falcon suggested. Mewtwo merely smirked at him, his purple tail lashing around the ground.

"I don't need to be in a fighting stance," Mewtwo said. "Now, let's begin." Master Hand nodded as he issued for the fight to begin. Captain Falcon jumped at Mewtwo and prepared to use his famous Falcon Punch, but Mewtwo just teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Falcon, and lashed his tail up, hitting the man into the sky. Mewtwo then appeared above him, and used his psychic powers to blast Falcon into the ground. The others were shocked at the speed that Mewtwo was showing. Falcon got back up and jumped back at Mewtwo.

"Falcon Kick!" he roared. The attack missed Mewtwo barely. Falcon then rotated on his heel to dodge a tail lash from Mewtwo and quickly punched Mewtwo into the ground. Captain Falcons side began to cheer for him, while Mewtwo's watched helplessly.

"Come on Mewtwo!" Young Link encouraged.

"Yeah, show them what you got!" Nana cheered.

"Kick his tail!" Popo added.

"Is he holding back?" Samus asked Pikachu.

"Yes, and I'm sure his going to go all out soon," Pikachu sighed.

"Then, this fight is going to end soon?" Samus asked.

"I'm sure," Pikachu nodded. Samus gazed at Mewtwo threw her helmet, and she felt something stir, but she didn't know what it was. She had never felt such a warm feeling before. She simply shook her head, not now, I'll find out later what this feeling is. But for now, I have to show Mewtwo my support. She watched as Mewtwo lifted his hands and shot a huge burst of purple energy at Falcon, blasting him into a wall. Falcon was up in an instant, but as soon as he was, he felt a hand above his heart, and a purple ball forming. His eyes shifted slightly to see Mewtwo smirking at him.

"You lose," was his simply remark.

"H-How?" Falcon asked. "How did you get so fast?"

"Because, I was getting bored," was all Mewtwo said as he prepared to press his purple ball into Falcon's heart.

"That's enough!" Master Hand roared. "Mewtwo, you have won the match! So let him go!" Mewtwo growled at the giant hand, but reluctantly let go of Falcon. He then floated out of the arena, not once looking back at the others. Young Link saw him go, and ran after him, the Ice Climbers right behind him.

"Where are they going?" Samus asked as she watched them leave.

"Maybe to see if Mewtwo will teach them," Pikachu guessed. "I would be surprised if he agreed to that anyway." Samus walked over to Link and collected the money, and then left with Pikachu. She wondered what was up with Mewtwo, she knew he hated humans, but he was getting really extreme with Falcon. She shook her head slightly to clear her head as she headed into the mansion. The fights were to be announced soon, and she had to train in the dojo, so that she would win the matches. The others who will leaving the arena, tried to comfort Falcon. They were mad at Mewtwo for what he was about to do, kill Falcon. One thing was for sure now, they all hated Mewtwo, and wanted him gone. And the only way was to make that wager, and defeat him in a match, and they were all ready to fight him now. Link, more so than the others. He really hated evil beings like Mewtwo, and he was going to make Mewtwo pay for what he was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo stood on top of the highest peak of the mansion, and stared at the surrounding hills. "They act just like the others, hating me. Wanting to destroy me," he growled to himself. "They think me an abomination, and I will make them pay. I'll make them all pay." He heard some sounds behind him and turned slightly. His eyes glowing purple as he searched for whoever was there. "Come out!" he roared. A few seconds later, Young Link and the Ice Climbers walked out slowly. "What do you want?" Mewtwo snarled.

"To ask if you want to be friends," Young Link said.

"Yeah, maybe you can train us," Popo added.

"That would be really nice," Nana nodded. Mewtwo felt a warm feeling in his chest, but he shook it away. _'These humans want to be friends with me? They probably just want to hurt me? I'll play along till I discover their motives, and then take care of them as the situation sees fit,' _Mewtwo told himself. He turned back to gazing at the fields, the little ones waiting for an answer.

"Fine," was all Mewtwo said as he headed back into the mansion, followed by Young Link, and the Ice Climbers.

* * *

A/N: That was the end of chapter 1. In the next chapter, the fights begin, as well as training. Mewtwo begins to train the little ones, and most of the smashers are planning on a way to get Mewtwo out of the mansion. And Mewtwo's next fight begins, can he win. Find out in the next chapter. Well, please review now, I would really like some. Thanks for reading, bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Here is chapter 2, and I hope you are ready. Please R&R, not much else to say, thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter. I hope more review this time around, it would be nice. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

Samus rolled back a ways, dodging the whip that Shiek threw at her. Samus was in her first fight, and she found out that Zelda is weak, but she can turn into Shiek, and for some reason, she gets stronger. Samus raised her gun arm and began to charge a shot. Shiek quickly jumped into the air, and disappeared, and then reappeared behind Samus, and struck the warrior in the back, knocking her hard onto the ground. "Damnit," Samus grumbled as she tried to get up.

"Had enough," Shiek taunted the girl. They were fighting in the arena named Hyrule Temple, and Samus was getting fed up with this new form of arena. Samus got back up and charged at Shiek, ready to strike her in the face. The ninja rolled to the side to dodge the attack, and came up with an uppercut into Samus's helmet, knocking her into the wall. Shiek then charged back at Samus, who jumped out of the way, and quickly charged her gun arm. She sidestepped another attack as she landed, and then fired her charged shot, knocking Shiek off the edge. Acting quickly, she flipped back onto the ledge, and was ready to battle again.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Samus snarled.

"Ha, I'm going to take you down and send you back to your evil boyfriend in a package," Shiek laughed.

"B-Boyfriend?" Samus asked.

"You know who I mean. Mewtwo of course," Shiek said.

"I don't like him in that way, he is just strong," Samus tried to reason. Even though under her helmet, her face was extremely red. And she felt her heart warm whenever Mewtwo's name was mentioned. _'Why am I feeling this way? And why the hell am I blushing? I don't like Mewtwo, he's a Pokemon after all. I-I can't, can I?' _Samus asked herself as her head gazed down at the floor, ignoring Shiek all together.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and fight!" Samus quickly looked up and lifted her hand to catch one of Shiek's punches, and then threw her into the ground.

"I won't lose," Samus snarled at the girl. Shiek tripped Samus with her foot, and then flipped over the girl, and landed a heel drop into the center of Samus's power suit. Samus coughed behind her helmet as she felt the pain of the attack. She slowly lifted her left hand and grabbed Shiek's leg, flinging the girl hard onto the edge. Quickly getting up, Samus ran at Shiek and delivered the final blow, knocking Shiek out of the arena.

"Winner! Samus!" a voice announced over the arena. Samus was teleported back to the mansion, and saw Zelda appear as well.

"Good fight," the princess congratulated.

"Thanks," was Samus's reply as she removed her helmet and moved some of her blond hair out of her face.

"Want to go get some lunch then?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," Samus nodded. The two then turned and headed off towards the kitchen. Samus saw Mewtwo heading pass them. "Hi Mew-" she tried to greet, but Mewtwo just brushed her off.

"I don't have time for you," Mewtwo mumbled. "I have a previous engagement." Samus's heart broke at that, and she didn't know why. He just brushed her off for goodness sake, nothing big. She sighed as she turned and walked pass Zelda, who was watching her. _'She must love him, and she doesn't even know it,' _Zelda reasoned. _'I don't know about this meeting to get Mewtwo out anymore. Maybe I should try and solve this.' _Zelda said to herself. She nodded her head and walked after Samus, she had finally made up her mind. She just hoped she could get them to quit being mad at Mewtwo, and maybe she could help Samus get together with him. It was worth a shot after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo entered the field he was looking for, and found Young Link and the Ice Climbers all ready there. "You're late," Popo said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry," was all Mewtwo said as he walked in front of the kids and turned to them. "Ok, we will start be first seeing what you need to work on."

"Like what?" Young Link asked.

"Well, you'll fight with me, and don't worry, I won't kill you," Mewtwo said. "This way I'll know what we need to work on."

"Sounds good to me," Nana nodded.

"Same here," Young Link agreed.

"Now then, come at me," Mewtwo challenged. Young Link pulled out his sword and shield and got into a fighting stance. The Ice Climbers pulled out their hammers and prepared to battle. Young Link struck first, and Mewtwo was surprised at the young kids speed. He quickly teleported a short distance away so he didn't get hurt. He then heard a sound from near him and turned to see the Ice Climbers about to strike with their hammers. _'Good teamwork,' _Mewtwo told himself. _'However, Young Link's speed is good, but the Ice Climbers need to work on that.'_ Mewtwo lifted his hand and grabbed the hammers, and then flung them into two different directions. Popo landed against a tree, while Nana landed on…Young Link. She opened her eyes to see how close her and Young Links faces were.

Mewtwo coughed slightly in annoyance, and Popo was wide eyed at seeing that Nana and Young Link were about to kiss. "My sisters all grown up," Popo said.

"Whatever," Mewtwo growled. "So far I've determined that your speed is the biggest thing, as well as attack power. And seeing how easily I threw you two, your defense needs some work. Since Young Link has the shield, he has better defense power than you two. So, we'll start on attack power. Let's head to the portal that's here, and enter a training mode to practice that."

"Roger," the three kids said in unison as they headed after Mewtwo. They entered the portal, and appeared in a training arena. Replicas of Fox and Falco stood in front of them.

"All right, I want you to practice getting stronger by fighting these replicas with all your might," Mewtwo commanded. "I've programmed them to be level 7 for now, and too only attack one of you. Ice Climbers will fight Falco, while Young Link fights Fox."

"Got it," the Ice Climbers said.

"All right, let's do this," Young Link smirked. Mewtwo nodded as he jumped onto a platform and watched as the group began to do battle. They worked on their attack power for a long time, managing to take down level 9 opponents. Mewtwo could tell their attacks were getting stronger, and he was actually pleased. _'Just like watching my own kids,' _he thought to himself. Later that day, Mewtwo worked on the kids speed by having them chase after an object that was faster than each of the smashers at the moment. By doing this, they will gradually catch up to the object, since its speed remains constant, not once increasing or decreasing from its initial velocity. They were catching up slightly, but there was a call from the mansion, that only Mewtwo heard.

"All right, that's enough!" Mewtwo called. The object ported back to Mewtwo, and the kids slowly returned.

"What? We can still go on!" Nana cried. Young Link put a hand on the girls shoulder to comfort her.

"I got a call from Master Hand, you two have fights in a few minutes," Mewtwo explained. "And he is also interested in how strong you guys are becoming. And let's just say, I think your ready, I still need to work on defense with the Ice Climbers, but everything else is relatively good." Mewtwo turned slightly, a scowl on his face, he was going to hate himself for what he said next. "Good job." The kids smiled big as they jumped on Mewtwo and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you!" the kids cried joylessly. Mewtwo actually smiled at that, he was starting to like this kids more and more. And the anger from his past was slowly being forgotten.

"Let's get back to the mansion then," Mewtwo told the kids. They nodded, and Mewtwo ported them right back to the front doors of the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Young Link was breathing hard as he stood in front of Fox. This ironically was who he trained against an hour ago. "Come on kid, I thought that evil creature would have taught you better," Fox taunted. Young Link was furious at that comment, his face red with rage.

"Don't call my teacher evil, he's a better fighter than you!" Young Link snapped.

"You may like him, but know one else does," Fox laughed.

"I'll take you down!" Young Link screamed as he charged back into the battle, he swung his sword but Fox dodged it, and sent a kick straight for Young Link's face. He quickly lifted his shield to catch the attack, and then he brought his foot around, and smashed Fox in the ribs, sending him flying across the stage. Young Link didn't waste any time as he sprinted to Fox, ready to end this. While the fight was going on, Mewtwo was standing on top of a building, and glancing at Young Link. A smirk was touching his lips, he had taught Young Link well, and he was really letting Fox have it. Mewtwo did scowl at what Fox said earlier. _'So, know one likes me? I don't need anyone, the kids are all the help I need,' _Mewtwo told himself. He ported out of the ring, and headed over to find the Ice Climbers fight, he wondered how they were doing.

"Come on," Fox continued taunting Young Link. "I thought you would be as much of an opponent as your older self."

"I'll show you," Young Link growled. He ran forward and swung his sword, which Fox dodged, and then sent a kick into the kids head, sending him hard into the ground.

"I'm bored," Fox yawned as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Young Link. "Time to end this." Young Link gritted his teeth, and thought of a way to end this. His eyes glanced to the side to see that he was standing on the ledge. He glanced back at Fox, and waited for the blast. As soon as Fox shot his attack, Young Link ran forward and used his shield to block the lasers. When he got closer to Fox, he rotated on his heels and smacked the hilt of his sword into Fox's side, making him cough hard. Young Link then did a spin kick and knocked Fox into a wall that was right beside the ledge. Young Link then ran forward and swung his sword, defeating Fox in the process. They soon ported back to the mansion, both breathing heavily. "Good fight."

"Whatever," Fox mumbled as he entered the mansion and walked to the designated room for the meeting that was coming up. Young Link sighed to himself as he headed to his room, he had to get some sleep, there was another big day tomorrow, and he wanted to be well rested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo stood on a high ledge, and watched as the Ice Climbers took on Falco. He saw the bird dodge the Ice Climbers attack with ease, and then kick each of them to a separate wall. _'Not a bad strategy on his part,' _Mewtwo thought to himself. He nodded to himself when he saw the Ice Climbers get back up and start attacking again, managing to land a hit on the speedy Falco. _'They are doing good, I should go train in the fields until my battle begins,' _Mewtwo told himself. He then disappeared leaving the Ice Climbers to fight off Falco. "Are you ready to surrender?" Falco taunted the two kids.

"Shut up!" Popo yelled as he prepared his hammer attack.

"Ya! Young Link won his battle, and we're going to win ours!" Nana added.

"Then bring it," Falco challenged as he charged at the two kids. Popo and Nana split up as to dodge the speedy attack from Falco. They then stood next to each other and started throwing a sea of ice at Falco. The bird jumped over each and everyone of the little ice attacks, and then kicked Popo into a wall. Turning on his heel he smacked Nana into the ground. She however, quickly recovered in the air, and caught onto a ledge. Falco turned from Nana, and ran at Popo, sending a roundhouse kick at the little boy. Before his foot could connect, a hammer came from behind him and smashed against the side of his head. Sending him flying to the left, blood drawing from the attack.

"You okay?" Nana asked her brother.

"I'm fine," Popo moaned as he lifted himself up. "Good hit by the way."

"Thanks," Nana smiled.

"I bet Young Link will be really proud," Popo said with a sly smirk.

"He would," Nana blushed. "I hope so."

"Ya, he'll be even more proud when we win this fight," Popo nodded.

"Great, then let's win!" Nana cheered. They turned to see Falco getting off the ground, his eyes glaring at the Ice Climbers.

"You little rats are getting on my nerves!" Falco screamed. He charged at them and crossed his arms. As soon as he did his speed attack, Nana took Popo and threw him in the air. Leaving her to get the full force of the attack, knocking her across the stage and towards the ledge. Falco stopped from his attack and looked at the pink coat wearing girl hanging on the ledge. But, the boy was no where to be seen. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here," came Popo's reply. Falco's eyes glanced behind him and he saw Popo there who used his hammer and knocked Falco high into the air. Popo then jumped as high as he could, and as Falco was coming down, he dealt one more blow at the bird with his hammer and knocked him out of the stage. Popo sighed as he walked over to Nana and helped her up. "Guess we win."

"Ya, I can't wait to tell Young Link," Nana smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. They were then ported back to the mansion and saw Falco walking slowly up the steps.

"Good fight Falco!" Popo called to the bird. Falco turned slightly and saw the two kids watching him.

"Thanks, you too," Falco nodded as he entered the mansion and walked to where the others were. Nana turned to Popo and grinned.

"Let's go find Young Link," the girl said.

"Sure," Popo nodded. And together, the Ice Climbers entered the mansion in search of Young Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smashers, minus Mewtwo, Samus, Pikachu, Ice Climbers, and Young Link, sat in a circle around the room, there attention focused on Link. "We must find away to get Mewtwo out of this mansion, he is too evil," he said.

"I agree," Roy said. "He takes pleasure in hurting people, and I think it should stop."

"I agree," Marth nodded. "What do you guys think?"

"Agreed," everyone said, except for Peach and Zelda. The others glanced at the only two female members of the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Mario asked Peach.

"I just don't think this is right," she commented.

"Why not?" Mario asked again.

"You are hurting Samus, Mario," Peach replied. "I do love you, but I don't want to be a part of this, if it means hurting Samus."

"How are we hurting Samus?" Link asked Zelda.

"She loves him," was all Zelda said.

"S-She loves him?! A Pokemon!" Captain Falcon screamed. "She should love me!"

"I'm sorry, but she has fallen in love, but she herself doesn't realize this," Peach said.

"Then how do you know she loves him?" Bowser asked.

"Because I've seen how she acts around him," Zelda snapped. She then stood up, Peach right behind her.

"Where are you going?" Link asked with a confused face.

"Sorry Link, we don't want to be a part of this," Zelda said.

"I thought you loved me," Link said.

"I do, but I don't think you are doing the right thing," Zelda said. "Maybe by the time this is all over, you'll realize what a terrible mistake you made." Peach and Zelda then left the room, leaving the group in silence.

"Fine, let them go, we can do this without them," Link said. "Anyone have a suggestion?"

"We do," Fox and Falco said in unison.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"He is growing attached to those kids," Fox began.

"And we can use them to make Mewtwo feel unwanted, and then he would leave," Falco continued.

"How would we use them?" DK asked.

"I have a plan," Dr. Mario said. "I might be a doctor, but I can also build inventions and stuff. And I could make robots that look like the kids. And have them attack Mewtwo. He'll think they are betraying him, and then leave in sadness and depression."

"What if the real ones come along?" Pichu asked.

"Mewtwo wouldn't believe them, because he will think that they are just going to hurt him again," Dr. Mario answered.

"Good idea," C. Falcon nodded.

"Beep," Mr. Game&Watch agreed.

"Well then, meeting adjourned," Link said. The group left after that, DK heading to the arena for a fight against Mewtwo. Kirby asked Jigglypuff on a date, which she agreed. So the two pink puff balls headed off to a romantic dinner in one of the dimensions. The others either trained or just relaxed waiting for their next fights to be announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo stood on what appeared to be a raft over a waterfall. He was waiting for his opponent, the big ape DK. After an irritating few minutes, DK finally showed up, ready to fight. "All right scrawny, I'm taking you down," DK growled.

"Bring it," was all Mewtwo said. DK charged the Pokemon, and swung his fist at his face. Mewtwo sidestepped the attack, and swung his tail at DK, who simply caught it, making Mewtwo's eyes actually widen as he was tossed into one of the platforms.

"Is that all you got," DK taunted as he prepared his super powerful move. DK suddenly felt a force grab him and throw him high into the air. The ape managed to recover and landed on a platform panting. "What the hell?"

"Did I surprise you," Mewtwo laughed as he prepared to unleash his next attack. DK snarled as he jumped down at Mewtwo, and prepared to smash the Pokemon's head. Mewtwo ported out of the way, and appeared beside DK. His tail wrapped around the ape tightly, and then he turned DK around, making the apes head slam into the arena, Mewtwo's tail already letting go in the process. Mewtwo landed on the ground and waited for DK to get up, which he did, his palm slamming against Mewtwo, sending the Pokemon high into the air. Mewtwo recovered himself and floated down, his hand forming a fist as it began to glow brightly. DK was surprised to see Mewtwo prepare to punch him.

"Are you stupid, you are only strong when you use your mind or dark powers, not with a punch," DK chuckled. Mewtwo smirked as he took his hand back, and his muscles began to expand.

"Let's find out," Mewtwo challenged. DK didn't want to find out so he swung a powerful strike at Mewtwo, who dodged it and landed in front of DK. Mewtwo then send the punch into DK's abdomen. "Focus Punch!" DK's widened as he was knocked completely out of the arena. _'H-How? That punch was more powerful than mine,' _DK thought to himself as he lost the match. Mewtwo lowered his hand and began to breathe heavily. "I-I forgot how much strength it takes to unleash that attack." He ported out of the arena, and back to the mansion. He glanced around and saw Samus standing there.

"You did good," Samus commented. "I watched the whole thing."

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't know, I felt like I needed to," Samus said, a blush forming on her cheeks, and she now completely wondered about this feeling, she had to find out.

"Fine," Mewtwo breathed. "I still want to know why you keep gazing at me, and why do you blush?"

"W-What? I-I don't know," Samus stuttered.

"Whatever," Mewtwo sighed as he ported away from the mansion, and towards the fields.

"How did he know?" Samus asked herself. She sighed as he entered the mansion and headed for her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pikachu was curled up on Samus's bed when she entered her room. "Wonder why he is in here?" she asked herself. She took off her helmet and placed it on her desk, and then got out of her power suit, putting on a simple night gown as she brushed her blond hair. She then sat by Pikachu, and gently shook him awake. The little mouse Pokemon's eyes opened slowly, letting out a big yawn.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"Why are you in my room?" Samus asked the mouse.

"Well, Pichu keeps talking about how he can't wait for Mewtwo to leave and I don't want to here it," Pikachu replied. "That's why I came here."

"Ah, well, you can sleep here I guess," Samus smiled. She petted Pikachu's head before he jumped off the bed and slept at the foot of the bed. Samus sighed as she leaned back onto the bed, her mind filling with thoughts of Mewtwo, and why she felt strange around him. "It couldn't be love, could it?" She closed her eyes slightly; one thing was being made clear. "I do love him, I have fallen in love for the first time, and with a Pokemon. I should tell him tomorrow then, which might make him stay as well." She smiled at herself as she drifted off into sleep. Thoughts of how she would tell Mewtwo flowing through her mind. She was really happy about love for the first time ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo stared at the full moon, a smile on his face. "I can't believe it, I actually like those kids." Mewtwo turned to the mansion, the smile still there. "I guess they were actually trying to become friends, I'm so glad." He lay down on the fields, his eyes not leaving the moon. Thoughts of that girl in the power suit entering his mind. "I wonder why she acts weird around me. Maybe I should as her, tomorrow would be good." He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2 of my fic. In the next chapters, more battles, losses, nightmares, plans, and Mewtwo's heart becomes even colder. Will Samus get a chance to tell Mewtwo how she feels? Or will the others smashers plans work? Will Mewtwo leave? I hope you can't wait for the next chapter of Mewtwo's cold heart, the chapter that marks the half way mark on this story. Well, please review. Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSBM characters.

A/N: Here is chapter 3, the half way mark for this story, and this one is my longest yet. And it is a little sad near the end, and I also tried my hand at a little bit of humor, I hope its good. Well, thanks for reading, and too all the ones who reviewed, it's really appreciated. Without further ado, I give you chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Purple eyes glanced around the room, bubbles occasionally disrupting a little bit of detail. The person could tell he was in a lab, and he himself, was in a tank of some sort. 'Where am I?" he asked himself. As if on cue, a few scientists walked up to the tank smiles on their faces._

"_We did it at last," one of the scientists said. 'What are they talking about? What did they do?' the person in the tank asked. A scientist walked forward, wearing short rimmed glasses, and had spiky white hair._

"_Where am I?" the person finally asked, hoping to get answers._

"_You are in a lab," the scientist, who carried himself like he was the leader, replied._

"_Why?" the person asked again._

"_We created you here, so this place is like where you were born," the scientist answered._

"_Created?" the person asked with a confused face. He felt something swish behind him, and he turned slightly to see a long purple tail wiggling within the tank. 'What am I? Am I a monster?' the now thought creature asked himself. After examining the rest of his body, the creature turned back to the scientists._

"_Yes, created," the lead scientist replied. "You are the first ever clone of the legendary Mew."_

"_Mew?" the creature asked._

"_Yes, a legendary psychic Pokemon," the scientist answered._

"_Pokemon? What are they?" the creature asked._

"_They are wonderful creatures that humans raise and battle with," the lead scientist answered with a smile._

"_So, I'm a clone," the creature mused._

"_Yes, your name is Mewtwo," the lead scientist commented._

"_Mewtwo," the Pokemon whispered to himself. He looked up to see the lead scientist turn to face a female scientist._

"_Get ready for the tests, we must send him to Giovanni," the lead scientist told the female. 'Tests, am I a weapon? Wouldn't surprise me, they probably think I have no emotion since I'm not a living creature. I'm just a tool,' Mewtwo thought to himself. The lead scientist turned back to Mewtwo, a huge smile on his face._

"_You will be the greatest weapon in Team Rocket," the man said._

"_No," Mewtwo said angrily._

"_What!" the man screamed. "You can't deny us." Mewtwo's eyes began to glow purple as he lifted his hands up and blasted the tank into pieces. He then floated out of the tank and glanced around. He aimed a psychic burst at the wall, and set it on fire. He then glanced at all of the devices and destroyed them one by one. All the scientists were crushed or burned by Mewtwo's attack. The lead scientist held his body on the side of the wall, his eyes glancing at Mewtwo. "We did it," he muttered. "We created the ultimate Pokemon." The entire lab succumbed to the flames and burnt to the ground, no one was alive, except for Mewtwo. Said Pokemon stood in the middle of the burnt lab, his eyes not leaving the ground._

"_I'm just a weapon, that's all I am," Mewtwo muttered. "Hell, I'm not even leaving." He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a man in a tux standing there. "Who are you?!"_

"_The name is Giovanni, and it's a pity on how they treated you, I'll help you realize your true potential and destiny follow me," the man said. Mewtwo nodded and followed the man to his chopper. He remembered how he was tormented, what he was used for. After a while of being under this man, he had learned two things. The first, the man only saw him as a weapon and two, never trust humans. He then remembered escaping and finding friendship later in a new human, Ash Ketchum. But, that was short lived, because he was treated the same way by all other humans, and he hated it. He might have been friends with a couple, but they are all the same. The pain, getting yelled out, being disrespected. Mewtwo hated it and he couldn't stand it. "That's all humans want, they want me to be a weapon," he muttered. After a while of being tormented, the world disappeared._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He hated when he had that dream, it reminded him of all the pain the humans shown him, just because they thought he had no emotions, they were wrong. He placed one of his fingers to his head and used his psychic powers to erase the dream. He didn't want to see it again for a while. Mewtwo glanced up from his position on the fields and saw a figure standing on one of the mountains. Mewtwo wondered who it was and teleported up to the area. When he appeared in the mountains, he glanced around to find that this place was actually peaceful, and a nice place to be. His eyes then found their way to the person standing there, it was Zelda. "Zelda?" Mewtwo asked. Zelda turned from the sky and glanced at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing up here?" Zelda asked.

"I wondered who was up here this early in the morning," Mewtwo replied. "I didn't think it would be a _human_." Mewtwo said that word with a lot of distaste as he continued staring at Zelda.

"Why do you hate humans?" Zelda asked. Mewtwo sighed as he walked up beside Zelda and began staring at the sky.

"It's something I don't talk about," Mewtwo admitted.

"Well, whatever the reason, you should give humans a second chance," Zelda tried to reason.

"A second chance, them. Hah! I don't think so," Mewtwo chuckled evilly, even though deep down inside, he wished that he could forgive them, and they can forgive him as well. "Humans are a plague on this world. I hate them all. I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Maybe you just want a friend," Zelda commented.

"I don't need anybody, do you understand," Mewtwo snapped.

"You seem to like those kids," Zelda giggled. Mewtwo back up a little, surprised at those words.

"N-No I don't," Mewtwo said defensively.

"Don't lie to me," Zelda snapped. "I know that you like those kids. And aren't they humans as well?"

"Who cares," Mewtwo scoffed. He turned quickly away from the sky and Zelda all together. "I don't need to be lectured by you."

"But I'm not lecturing. Do you have to find an excuse for everything?" Zelda questioned.

"Shut the hell up," Mewtwo growled.

"You know that girl Samus right?" Zelda asked.

"Ya, so what," Mewtwo answered.

"She wants to get to know you better," Zelda said.

"Why? Just to hurt me in the end?" Mewtwo asked.

"You think everyone wants to just hurt you. You need to realize that not all humans are the same," Zelda commented.

"I don't care what you say, I'm leaving," Mewtwo snapped, and with that, he quickly teleported away from the mountains. Zelda sighed as she turned back to the sky.

"I hope Samus can actually break through to him," Zelda said. "I actually feel sorry for him. He would make a good friend." Zelda turned to the path, and walked back towards the mansion. Thoughts of Mewtwo floating through her head. "I just hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus glared through her visor at C. Falcon as he prepared to attack again. "That monster must have poisoned your mind, you aren't fighting as good as you used too," he commented.

"Shut up you bastard, I'll defeat you!" Samus roared. She hated when they were mean to Mewtwo, she loved the psychic Pokemon with all her heart, and she wasn't going to stand here and listen to the others talk bad about him. She charged at C. Falcon, and aimed a kick at his legs. He jumped over the swing, but was knocked back by a punch in the face. Samus then charged up her gun arm and prepared to fire. C. Falcon saw this and waited for the attack. The blast came quickly, and he jumped over it, landing a kick in Samus's helmet, knocking it off, her power suit blasting off as well. C. Falcon froze when he saw the girls blond hair, and her slender body, it was all gorgeous. "You like," Samus said slyly. C. Falcon just nodded as he continued to stare. "Good," Samus growled. C. Falcon was too entranced to know she was moving, until his private areas were smashed by a single kick. The man's eyes began to water and he fell on his side, shivering uncontrollably. "That's what you get pervert!"

"P-P-Please, no man deserves this," C. Falcon cried.

"I'm just sick and tired of you always trying to peek in on me, and try to kiss me," Samus snarled. "I love Mewtwo anyway."

"Y-You love that monster," C. Falcon trembled.

"Yep, and he is a better person than you are," Samus said. She pulled out her gun and ignited it into a long purple whip. She then wrapped C. Falcon's neck with it, and then tossed him off the arena, still crying about the kick earlier. The match was over, and in record time. Samus sighed as she put her power suit on again, and ported out of the arena.

"Next match! Mewtwo vs. Ganondorf! Head to the Final Destiny arena immediately!" Master Hand's voice called all over the mansion.

"Mewtwo is next, I need to watch this," Samus said as she headed off to the arena to watch her loves battle, even though said Pokemon didn't know it yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo dodged Ganondorf's Warlock Punch like it was nothing, and then quickly wrapped his tail around Ganondorf's leg, and tossed him into the air. Mewtwo then floated back a little, and aimed his hands at the man, a white light glowing. "Try my Swift attack," Mewtwo grinned. A storm of stars shot out, and hit Ganondorf hard in the chest, sending him into a wall.

"You stupid bastard of a Pokemon!" Ganondorf roared. "I'll kill you!" Mewtwo waited for the coming attack, and dodged it with a single jump. He then turned around and brought his fist back, which was now surging with a strong energy.

"Dynamic Punch!" Mewtwo called out. He sends the fist at Ganondorf, who used his Warlock Punch, negating the other attack.

"You are actually strong," Ganondorf commented.

"Thanks, but, I don't want to hear it from humans," Mewtwo grumbled.

"You want to mock humans, I'll make you pay," Ganondorf snapped. The man charged at the Pokemon, and sent another punch at Mewtwo's face. He brought his hands up over his head and then threw them on the ground.

"Rock Tomb!" Mewtwo commanded. A sea of boulders fell down and trapped Ganondorf briefly.

"I thought you only used psychic attacks," Ganondorf breathed. Mewtwo smirked as he lend against the wall, his purple eyes staring with amusement at Ganondorf.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't use other attacks I know," Mewtwo replied with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Ganondorf screamed as he charged at Mewtwo again. Said Pokemon shook his head, a small smile touching his lips.

"You," was Mewtwo's simple reply. He let Ganondorf hit him, and their battle began again. While the fight was going on, Samus was standing one of the ledges, and watching the fight with wide eyes. She knew Mewtwo was strong, but man, he was making Ganondorf look like a little kid trying to beat a grown man in boxing.

"Come on Mewtwo," she whispered. "If you go to the hospital, I won't be able to tell you how I feel about you." As she continued thinking about Mewtwo, and other stuff as well, Mewtwo was being pushed hard into a wall.

"Well, looks like I'll be the one to defeat the annoying bastard Pokemon," Ganondorf chuckled.

"Is that so," Mewtwo grinned. He suddenly disappeared from Ganondorf's grasp.

"W-What! A clone!" Ganondorf cried.

"Yes, my Double Team attack," Mewtwo instructed. Ganondorf's eyes darted to the side to see Mewtwo behind him, a large purple ball in his hands. "Shadow Ball!"

"Damn," was all Ganondorf said as he was blasted out of the arena in a heartbeat. Mewtwo watched him go and sighed to himself. These battles were getting a little bit harder, and most of those he fought were annoying. He then disappeared out of the arena and back to the mansion. Samus watched him go and smiled to herself.

"Way to go Mewtwo," she whispered as she also ported back to the mansion; ready to tell Mewtwo how she felt. But when she got back she saw Mewtwo leave again, most likely to watch the kids double battle against Pichu and Jigglypuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids fight wasn't going very well. They found out really quick that Pichu was stronger than Pikachu, the only downside being he hurt himself when attacking. And Jigglypuff kept putting them to sleep, which was all Pichu needed to hit them with a fully charged skull bash. While they were fighting, Kirby was cheering for Jigglypuff, his girlfriend in other words. While Mewtwo calmly watched the kids battle, secretly hoping they would win. However, Young Link and the Ice Climbers couldn't handle the team work that Pichu and Jigglypuff were showing. "I hate this," Young Link grumbled.

"Same here," Nana commented from beside the boy. She lifted her hammer slowly, and gazed over the arena, looking for her brother. "Brother!" she called out, but there was no answer.

"He's already out," Pichu laughed.

"Crap," Nana grumbled.

"We can still win Nana," Young Link commented. "Remember what Mewtwo said earlier. 'Never quit, always fight to the last second,' do you remember?" Nana nodded her head, a grin on her face.

"Yes Young Link, let's win this," Nana smiled. This caused Young Link to blush slightly. The two warriors took their weapons and charged at the other team, hoping that they could win. A few minutes later, the match was over, and the kids lost. Mewtwo had a sympathetic look as he returned to the mansion and saw the kids saddened faces. When they saw Mewtwo, they focused on the ground. Popo was kicking a rock, Nana and Young Link glanced at each other, not ready to face Mewtwo.

"We are sorry we lost," Young Link finally said.

"Don't worry, you did your best. And, you also fought the way I told you," Mewtwo said with a gentle smile. "I'm proud of you." The kids looked up and smiled with relief. "I've also talked to Master Hand, and he gave me permission to take you kids to an Amusement Park." The kids eyes lit up at that, and all three hugged Mewtwo tightly, tears in their eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the kids chanted.

"Ok, ok, just calm down," Mewtwo said softly. "Let's get going, we only have

6 hours to spare at the moment."

"Right," the kids nodded. And together, like a huge family, they left for the Amusement Park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's ride that first!" Popo hollered once they had finished paying and entered the Amusement Park. Nana raised her eyes slightly, and grimaced at the ride.

"I hate roller coasters," she muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you," Young Link said cheerfully. "You can hold on to me." Nana blushed at that comment as she turned her eyes to Young Link.

"F-Fine then, I'll go," Nana whispered.

"Then come on you three!" Mewtwo called to them from up ahead. "We don't have all the time in the world." The kids turned to him and quickly ran to catch up. They rode a lot of rides after that, and it was approaching time to leave. Mewtwo stood with Popo and was lost in conversation with the boy, trying to come up with new battle tactics for the matches. Young Link and Nana were sitting at a table, and enjoying a nice meal that they had bought, Mewtwo and Popo finishing before them.

"This was fun," Nana said.

"Ya," Young Link nodded. Nana gazed at the young boys face, and felt her own face start to heat up. "Um…is there something wrong?" Nana threw her hands up and shook her head no very quickly.

"N-No," Nana said, her blush growing. Young Link could tell something was wrong, and he had a pretty good guess.

"Um…Nana?" Young Link asked.

"Yes?" Nana said sweetly.

"Do you want to maybe go out sometime," Young Link whispered.

"W-What," Nana said in shock.

"You see…well the truth is…I think I'm falling in love with you," Young Link blushed.

"We're only kids, we don't even understand the concept of love," Nana commented.

"That may be true, however, this feeling I get when I look at you…is no doubt love," Young Link said. Nana smiled at the boy and got out of her chair and walked over to Young Link, helping him up as well.

"Then maybe, what I'm feeling is the same," Nana said. With that Young Link bent over and kissed Nana softly. Mewtwo watched with wide eyes, he wondered what was happening, and why they were touching each other with their mouths.

"Umm…kids," Mewtwo whispered. The two kids stopped kissing turned to see Mewtwo's confused face and Popo's wide eyes. "Why are you two touching each other with your mouths?" The kids face faulted and ran up to Mewtwo.

"Don't tell me, have you ever been in love before?" Nana asked.

"What is love?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's hard to explain, but it's a feeling you get inside when someone of the opposite gender is near you. You always want to be near them and help them through the tough times," Nana replied.

"And is by touching them with your mouth, how you show affection?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's called kissing," Young Link answered. "I thought you would have kissed somebody by now, you should be in love."

"I've never felt that kind of feeling," Mewtwo admitted. "I thought I felt weird before when I fought against a…" Mewtwo broke off slightly and thought of the right words, not wanting to tell the kids about his origin, incase they started to hate him. "An old friend. But, I found out later it was nothing more than hatred, the spur of the moment."

"I see, what about any of the smashers?" Popo asked.

"One of them," Mewtwo admitted.

"Who?" Nana asked with intrigue.

"Um…look at the time, we need to get going," Mewtwo quickly said as he headed for the exit. The kids sighed, but reluctantly followed their new friend, and father figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Mario stood in his lab, almost done with his mater piece. He heard the door open slightly and looked up to see C. Falcon and Luigi coming down. "What is it?" Dr. Mario asked.

"We wanted to see if the robot kids are finished yet," C. Falcon replied.

"They are almost done," Dr. Mario nodded to the duo.

"Can we ask how much longer," Luigi said. "Link is waiting for them; he says that Mewtwo and the kids are on their way back."

"Just a few more minor adjustments, so keep your pants on," Dr. Mario grumbled. "And in your case Luigi, keep your overalls on." Luigi sighed as he watched Dr. Mario tighten wrenches, and screw in some screws. After a few minutes, the trio was looking at three perfect replicas of the kids.

"Well, we'll go tell Link they are ready, get the three of them in position," C. Falcon told Dr. Mario.

"I'm on it," Dr. Mario saluted as he began turning on the machines, Luigi and C. Falcon headed up into the mansion, looking for Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to stop this," Zelda tried to reason with Link, but the swordsmen was being to stubborn.

"No, Mewtwo needs to leave, he doesn't deserve to be here," Link scoffed. Zelda sighed as she glanced to the other end of the room to see if Peach was having any luck with Mario, she wasn't.

"Come on love," Peach whined. "You shouldn't be mean, maybe if you became friends with him."

"Never," Mario snapped.

"Don't you love me?" Peach asked.

"Yes, but I still won't stop until Mewtwo is gone," Mario replied with a scowl. Peach sighed as she walked over to meet Zelda in the center of the room.

"Any luck?" Peach asked.

"No," Zelda replied.

"Do you know where Samus is?" Peach questioned.

"She's out front with Pikachu, waiting for Mewtwo and the kids," Zelda replied.

"We should go out there too, we can put the kids in bed," Peach said.

"Ya, let's go," Zelda nodded. The two then left to go see Samus and wait for the kids to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo and the kids entered the lawn of the mansion, and saw Samus, Pikachu, Zelda, and Peach waiting for them. "Hey Mewtwo!" she called. Mewtwo felt his body warm up, and he realized that it was what the kids were talking about.

"Hey," Mewtwo whispered as he and the kids walked up to the group.

"Can we talk?" Samus asked. "Alone?"

"Sure," Mewtwo replied with a nod. He turned to the kids, "You three should get to bed."

"Aww man," the kids groaned.

"Come along now children," Zelda said as she walked over and pushed them to the door, where Peach led them inside. Zelda then glanced at Mewtwo, "Good luck," she whispered. Mewtwo watched her go and turned back to Samus.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well-" Samus was unable to finish as three figures jumped back and landed a kick into Mewtwo's chest, sending him flying.

"What the hell!" Mewtwo roared. When he saw who attacked him he froze. "W-What?" Samus looked to. _'What are they doing,' _she asked herself. _'I thought they were friends with Mewtwo.' _Mewtwo gritted his teeth, glancing to the mansion when he heard footsteps coming. A second later the whole group of smashers came out, minus the kids, since they were attacking Mewtwo. Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu froze, _'Wait, the kids are in bed, we saw them,' _they said to themselves. Link glanced over to the kids and smirked, and when he noticed Samus, his grin grew wider, but he quickly got rid of it.

"Looks like the kids even hate you," Link commented. Mewtwo gritted his teeth as he backed up a little bit. _'They lied to me, I should have known. I shall never trust humans again,' _Mewtwo told himself. Even though he had made up his mind, tears still threatened to enter his eyes and start running down his cheeks.

"Good work in dropping his guard Samus," Marth said. Mewtwo then glanced at the girl, who was wearing her blue battle suit, her blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"I had nothing to do with this," Samus quickly said.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo roared. "I want no more of your lies. I'm out of here." And with that, Mewtwo ran out of the yard and away from the place. Tears flowing down his face. He was right, never trust humans. But still, I wish things were different. The others grinned and walked back in. Samus watching the kids with disbelieving looks, glancing at Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu quickly, and then, she ran, she ran all the way towards the lake on the side of the mansion.

"Samus!" the trio called as they ran to catch up with the sad girl. They couldn't believe that the plan worked, and now, Mewtwo and Samus would never be together. They had to at least tell her that those were not the kids, it was the only hope left of cutting the anger Mewtwo holds, and bring Samus happiness. It was the only way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master Hand saw Mewtwo disappear into the night after a while, teleporting away to a place no one would find him. "So, they thought he would go away," Crazy Hand laughed.

"I have an idea for the next fight," Master Hand commented. "It will be away to mend loss ties."

"And what would that be oh might Master Hand," Crazy Hand chuckled.

"We will have a team battle, a 3-on-3 battle," Master Hand said.

"A 3-on-3 battle!" Crazy Hand shouted. "You never did a 3-on-3 team battle."

"I know, and the teams will be Link, Marth, and Roy vs. Samus, Young Link, and….Mewtwo," Master Hand told his friend.

"Fine then, do you think this will work?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It'll force Mewtwo too trust humans again, if not, he would lose," Mater Hand answered. "And we both know that Mewtwo hates to lose." Crazy Hand nodded and turned to the window.

"Then, let's hope they win. We can't be forced to have this strong of a hatred between them. And if Mewtwo gets too angry…well, you know what he'll do," Crazy Hand said.

"Yes….destroy us all," Master Hand said simply.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 3, and I hope it was good. Like I said, a little sad at the end, but that's what a drama is. In the next chapter, which will be my shortest, or second shortest chapter, Zelda and those that support Mewtwo try to calm Samus down, while Mewtwo continues to sulk. Will Samus be able to break through to him? Or will Master Hand and Crazy Hand's thoughts come to pass. I know, not a very good summary, but I'm trying. Well please review, thanks again for reading. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSBM characters.

A/N: Here is chapter 4, and it is a lot shorter than the other 3, but I still think its good. And its sadder than the other one, so you've been warned. Thanks again to those that reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And now, here is the next chapter, chapter 4 begins now.

* * *

Chapter 4

Samus sat on a ledge that over looked the ocean, her helmet resting beside her. Tears were slowly falling out of her eyes, it was the first time she had ever really cried, and she hated this new kind of pain. She heard footsteps and glanced to the side to see Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu walking up to her. "What do you want?!" Samus snapped at the trio.

"We wanted to see if you're okay," Peach answered softly.

"Whatever," Samus growled. "You want to rub in my face on how you guys got rid of Mewtwo." Zelda gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

"We had nothing to do with that," Peach said defensively. Samus stood up and glared at them, her hands balled into fists.

"Ya right, I know you guys had a part in all of this!" Samus screamed.

"Calm down Samus, we're telling you the truth. Those weren't even the kids, they were in bed," Pikachu tried to explain.

"No, they were the real deal, and they hurt Mewtwo," Samus snapped at the rodent. Zelda had enough and walked up, standing face to face with Samus. "What?!" Samus asked the princess, anger slowly filling up in her body. She was really mad at all of them, they hurt Mewtwo, and now she couldn't tell him how she felt. Zelda then lifted back her hand and slapped Samus hard across the face. Samus was wide eyed, as well as Peach and Pikachu who were standing there.

"Open your eyes!" Zelda yelled at the girl. "I would never want to hurt Mewtwo, I think of him as a best friend, even if he is having trouble trusting humans. And the kids were in bed, those we saw were fake!" Samus touched her face and tears started to flow.

"Have I been blind to think you guys would hurt him?" Samus asked softly.

"I guess so, but it's not too late to change," Zelda replied. "You should go to Mewtwo; maybe you can help him start understanding people again."

"Maybe," Samus thought. "But, that's easier said than done."

"Ya, but you have to give it a shot," Peach piped in.

"Ya, what she said," Pikachu nodded.

"Mewtwo!" three voices were screaming from behind the group. They turned slowly to see Young Link, his hands clasped together with Nana. Popo was there as well.

"Kids," Peach said as she walked up to them.

"Where is Mewtwo?" Young Link asked.

"Ya, we had a present for him," Popo added.

"For being so nice to us," Nana smiled. Peach frowned as she glanced back at the others, their eyes staring at the ground as well.

"What is it?" Young Link asked.

"Mewtwo is gone," was Zelda's only answer.

"Where did he go?" Nana asked.

"He was attacked by people that looked just like you, and he thought that you guys had betrayed him," Peach answered.

"But, we would never hurt him," Popo started crying.

"Ya," Nana and Young Link agreed, tears filling their eyes.

"Don't worry," Samus said. "I'll find him and bring him back."

"You will?" the kids asked.

"Yes, we'll be back before you know it," Samus nodded. Zelda turned to her, a small smile on her face. "I just wish I knew where to look."

"I have an idea of where he is," Zelda said.

"How would you know?" Samus asked the princess.

"I talked to him earlier at the very same spot," Zelda replied. She then pointed up to the mountains. "He is up there." Samus followed her finger and nodded.

"Alright, I'm going then," Samus said.

"Good luck," Pikachu said.

"Be careful," Peach advised.

"Bring Mewtwo back," the kids said again.

"Tell him how you feel," Zelda smiled.

"Ok guys," Samus smiled. She bent down and lifted up her helmet and attached it to her head, hiding her blond hair from view. She then turned slightly and gave them a small wave as she ran towards the mountain. She hoped she could convince Mewtwo of what happened, and bring him back to the mansion. She just hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo stood on one of the ledges on the mountains. His eyes were gazing at the night sky, tears still in his eyes. "Is this my destiny, to always be hated by others," he grumbled. He heard some footsteps enter the clearing, but he didn't turn to face the person.

"Mewtwo," came the soft voice of Samus, which was a little robotic due to her power suit, so she pressed the button on her suit, and it disengaged, leaving her exposed in her zero suit. She walked slowly forward until she was a few steps away from him. "Mewtwo, I understand how you feel. I've had people hate me before, and try to get rid of me the same way. I'm a bounty hunter after all." She waited for a few seconds, until she heard a laugh escape Mewtwo's lips.

"You understand me," Mewtwo laughed, venom etched in his words.

"Well…yes," Samus nodded. Mewtwo quickly turned to her, hatred burning from his eyes and through Samus's body.

"You don't understand me," Mewtwo growled. He lifted his hand and grabbed Samus with his psychic powers. "You could never understand me!" He then threw her backwards into one of the rocks that were there. She coughed up blood as she was quickly brought back to his face, his eyes still filled with hatred. "How could you, I'm an abomination, I shouldn't exist." Samus was scared now as she was flung to the side, and smashed through another rock, blood being drawn from her body as she was forcefully yanked back. "I've been seen as only a weapon by other humans. Could you understand that?!"

"P-Please," Samus groaned as she tried to breathe again. "Please stop."

"Are you scared?" Mewtwo asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You should be, it's all of you bastard humans that have caused me such pain."

"A few of us weren't responsible for that attack, those weren't even the kid smashers, they were fake," Samus tried to reason.

"Don't lie to me!" Mewtwo roared. He turned to another rock, and ran forward, shoving Samus into it, drawing more blood from her scalp.

"Stop…I-I-I love you," Samus breathed.

"Love?" Mewtwo asked. Samus thought she finally got through to him, but she was wrong. Mewtwo smirked at her, "Love, no one loves me. I mean no one! I know what you're trying to do. You just want to hurt me again!"

"I don't," Samus pleaded. "I really mean it, I love you. The kid smashers really care about you."

"Liar!" Mewtwo screamed. He lifted her high into the air and tossed her into the top of the highest peak, making blood drip down onto Mewtwo's face. His cold eyes still present. Mewtwo then pulled his head back, and grabbed Samus's body, pressing her face against his. Even in the midst of all this, Samus was now blushing at how close they were. "Do you know what I am?"

"Y-You're Mewtwo, a powerful smasher," Samus answered.

"Wrong, I'm a clone, a clone of Mew," Mewtwo snarled. "I'm an abomination, unable to be loved. I was created by humans, and that's why I hate them. They only made me to be a weapon, nothing more." Samus now understood all the pain that Mewtwo felt, it wasn't his fault he acted like this to the others. He has trouble trusting people. _'Maybe if the others found out, they would apologize to him, maybe even become his friends,' _Samus thought to herself.

"Who cares if you're a cl-" Samus was cut off by Mewtwo's laugh.

"You're right, who should care that I'm a clone. Wait, everybody. I'm a thing to all of you, I have no emotions, and I have no remorse. And you know what, they are right. I shouldn't care, I should just destroy everything," Mewtwo snarled.

"No, you shouldn't hurt anybody," Samus struggled. "I can help take away the pain, I can help you get accepted in this world."

"I don't need the help of some weak girl," Mewtwo growled. He brought her back and slammed her hard into the ground below him with his tail. She coughed up blood as his purple tail wrapped around her and swung her into another rock. "I will never trust humans or any other living things. They will all be destroyed!" Mewtwo was about to toss her again, to make her scream in agony, but he heard the voice of Master Hand boom over the mansion's intercom.

"There will be a 3-on-3 battle early tomorrow morning!" Master Hand announced. "The teams will be Link, Marth, and Roy vs. Young Link, Samus, and...Mewtwo!" Said Pokemon dropped Samus, his eyes glaring at the mansion.

"I don't need help," Mewtwo growled as he began to walk down the mountain. He heard Samus slowly getting up, his eyes glaring at her.

"Don't get in my way tomorrow, or I'll kill you," Mewtwo said, venom dripping out of his words. Samus shuddered as she watched him head off the mountain. Samus then fell to the ground, tears falling down her face, blood still evident on her body.

"Why couldn't I get through to him," Samus shivered. "No matter how much he hurts me, I'll still love him. I have to try again during the match, it might be my only other chance." She slowly got up and headed down the mountain as well. She had to clean up, and then think of away to stop Mewtwo. She just hoped she could, she loved him after all. Tomorrow was either going to be the beginning or…the end.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 4, and like I said, it was sad. In the next chapter, the battle begins, and before hand, Samus thinks of away to break through to Mewtwo, while Young Link tries to talk to him. And Mewtwo is just angry. Can these three work together and win the battle? And will Mewtwo realize that Samus trully loves him? Find out next time. The next one will be the second to last chapter, so we're almost done here. Please review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, thanks again for reading this story. Till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5, thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter, hope this one is another good one. Well, read on and review when your done, the same old same old, lol.

* * *

Chapter 5

Young Link tossed a rock at the pond, his eyes gazing out at sea. A few tears were trickling down his face as he sat there and thought. He heard footsteps approach him, and he glanced slightly to the side to see Nana walking up to him. "You doing okay?" she asked the boy.

"No, I can't believe that they would do something like this," Young Link moaned. "Now Mewtwo hates us."

"I know," Nana nodded as she sat down beside Young Link and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you can prove to Mewtwo during the fight that you really do care for him." Young Link glanced at the girl and smiled to himself.

"Ya, maybe," Young Link agreed. He bent his head down and kissed Nana gently on the head. "I still want to try and talk to him; maybe I will finally get through to him."

"Be careful," Nana whispered. "You saw what happened to Samus when she tried to talk to him."

"Ya, she got really beat up," Young Link sighed. "But never the less, I must try."

"I agree," Nana nodded. The two then got up and walked together, hand in hand, back to the mansion. Young Link kissed Nana goodbye before heading off to find Mewtwo, hoping that he could change the Pokemon's mind, and help him understand. Young Link saw Samus sitting on a rock near the mountains, her eyes gazing at the ground. The team battle was too start in 2 hours, and she was nervous. Especially after what happened with Mewtwo. Young Link walked up and put his small hand on the girls shoulder. She looked up at the small boy and quickly wiped her eyes. A stray blond hair fell in front of her eyes and she quickly brushed it away as well.

"What?" Samus asked.

"I want to see if you're okay," Young Link answered.

"No," Samus groaned. She could still feel the pain that she felt when Mewtwo slammed her into the mountain over and over again. "I'm worried about what Mewtwo will do, he is out of control."

"I know, he is angry, and he wants to hurt anyone who gets in his way," Young Link said. His eyes glanced to the fields to the right of the mountains, and saw Mewtwo standing there, his eyes gazing at the moon. "I wonder what he's thinking about."

"Same," Samus agreed, her eyes focused on Mewtwo. "I still love him, no matter what he did to me earlier."

"I know how you feel," Young Link said with a small smile. "I'm sure everything will end happily." Samus glanced at the boy, a smile forming on her lips.

"You think?" Samus asked. Young Link simply nodded at the girl. Samus stood up and placed her helmet over her hand and began walking towards the mansion to get ready for the battles. "You better prepare yourself, we're in for a tough battle."

"Yes ma'am," Young Link nodded as he watched the girl approach the mansion. Young Link turned back to gaze at Mewtwo, and he quickly ran over to the Pokemon. He had to explain everything, and hope that Mewtwo will stop being so cold. He only hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo gazed into the sky, his face void of emotions. "I wish all humans were like you my friend," he mumbled to himself. Thoughts of the young man that helped him against Giovanni and stopped him from destroying the world floated through his mind. In the sky, an image of the boy, Ash Ketchum appeared before him. "I wish I could see you again. You were a good friend."

"Who do you miss?" a small voice asked from behind Mewtwo. The Pokemon glanced backwards, a glare piercing through Young Link's very spirit.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo snarled.

"I was just wondering if we could talk," Young Link replied.

"I don't talk with liars," Mewtwo snarled as he made his way pass Young Link.

"Who were you talking about by the way?" Young Link asked. Mewtwo glared at Young Link.

"My only human friend, Ash Ketchum," Mewtwo answered.

"Was he strong?" Young Link asked.

"Yes, his spirit was stronger than anything," Mewtwo replied quickly. "I still don't know why I'm talking to you."

"Mewtwo, you have to stop this," Young Link tried to reason. "Those other kids were just robots, we would never attack you."

"Liar!" Mewtwo roared.

"I'm not lying," Young Link challenged.

"Then what do you call it, trickery?" Mewtwo snarled.

"I don't want you to be like this Mewtwo, I really like you," Young Link tried again.

"I don't give a damn," Mewtwo growled. "You're just like all the other humans. You only want to hurt me in the end. And use me as a weapon, I hate you all!"

"Mew-" Young Link couldn't finish as he was picked up into the air by a psychic hold, which made him suffocate. The boy was then brought face to face with Mewtwo, whose eyes were glowing bright purple.

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Mewtwo snarled. He then threw Young Link into the ground. "I wish I could hurt you some more, but I need you so I'll be able to fight in a few hours. I just hope you don't get in my way." With that, Mewtwo turned swiftly away and floated away from the fields, leaving a bruised Young Link in his wake.

"Mewtwo," Young Link whispered as he lifted himself up and walked back to the mansion. _'Why is this happening? It's not right, but how can I help cure Mewtwo? I hate this,' _was all Young Link thought as he finally entered the mansion and headed up to his room to get ready for the match. This was going to be the toughest battle yet in the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus stood in her room, her eyes gazing out the window, a grim smile formed on her lips. She glanced to her right to see Pikachu curled up in a ball. He looked so cute when he was like that she thought. She turned back to facing the sky in front of her and sighed. "What can I do to help you understand Mewtwo?" Samus asked herself. She put a finger to her chin and thought for a long moment. "What if I show him how much I love him, ya, that would work, but how." There was a knock on her door, which shook her out of her thoughts. She turned quickly to see C. Falcon standing in the doorway.

"You better hurry, your team battle against Link, Marh, and Roy is about to begin," C. Falcon announced.

"I know," Samus breathed as she placed her helmet on her head and walked towards C. Falcon.

"Good luck," C. Falcon said with a smirk.

"Why do I need good luck?" Samus asked the man.

"Because, you're fighting on the same team as that monster. He may turn around and kill you instead," C. Falcon explained. Behind Samus's mask, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the man.

"Shut the hell up," Samus warned.

"Why you getting mad, I was just giving you some good luck," C. Falcon said defensively. "I should get a kiss instead of getting yelled at."

"Kiss you? No way," Samus scoffed. "I love Mewtwo not you."

"You're insane," C. Falcon said.

"I am? Am I?" Samus asked the man. She took her left fist back and pounded him in the face, knocking him through the wall, leaving a trail of blood. "Never talk about Mewtwo and me that way." She then turned and quickly walked out of the mansion and towards the portal. It was time for the fight. Still in the mansion was C. Falcon with blood everywhere, and his eyes spinning. He was really mad at Mewtwo now, he stole his "girl" away, and he was going to make the Pokemon pay. As soon as he got up that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smashers, not fighting, quietly walked into the stands and sat down, waiting for the announcement of the teams. The arena was a single small area surrounded by tall mountains. Making it easier to get damage due to all those mountains, but since there was now way to knock another fighter out, they went until the fighter either quits or is knocked out. They glanced to the center of the battle arena, and saw Master Hand fly forward. "Welcome my fellow smashers, to the 3-on-3 team battle!" the giant hand announced. Everyone cheered at the announcement, and most were chanting the names of the three swordsmen. While Master Hand continued his announcements, Samus was standing near Mewtwo, her eyes filled with worry.

"Mewtwo, can you please listen to me," Samus pleaded.

"Shut the hell up," Mewtwo snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate." Samus sighed as she turned back to the front, ready to enter the arena. Back in the arena, Master Hand announced what everyone wanted to hear.

"Introducing the three swordsmen: Link, Marth, and Roy1" Master Hand announced. A few seconds later, the three swordsmen appeared in the arena and waved to the crowd. Everyone, but Pikachu, Ice Climbers, Peach, and Zelda, actually cheered for the team. Master Hand then turned to the other corner. "Here is Samus, Young Link, and their leader…Mewtwo!" The team entered the arena, and the group that didn't cheer the first time, cheered now. While everyone else just booed them.

"All right, everyone get into position," Master Hand said. The teams did as they said and jumped down into the bottom part of the battlefield. Young Link faced Roy, Samus faced Marth, and Mewtwo was standing in the center, right in front of Link.

"Team! Fight whoever is in front of you!" Mewtwo commanded.

"Same here!" Link told his team. The 6 fighters prepared for battle, the swordsmen pulled out their sword, just like Young Link. Samus prepared her gun, while Mewtwo just stood there, his purple tail lashing about.

"Begin!" Master Hand announced. The fighters ran forward and engaged in combat with their opponents. Young Link swung his sword at Roy, who dodged it with a simple sidestep.

"Come on kid, I thought you would be as good as Link," Roy taunted. Young Link gritted his teeth and took out an arrow, which Roy broke before it made contact. "I'm bored," Roy commented.

"Shut up you idiot!" Young Link roared. Roy turned to the kid and watched as he swung his sword at the older red head. Roy blocked it easily, and rolled to the side, coming up behind Young Link. He then planted a kick into the young boy's back, knocking him into the closest mountain. Young Link coughed up blood and moved his hand to his mouth to get rid of some of the dripping red substance.

"And here I thought you would be a challenge, trained by the bastard Mewtwo and everything," Roy laughed.

"I won't have you talk about him like that! I'll kill you!" Young Link roared. Those in the stands looked at the angry face of Young Link, and actually believed him. Roy growled as he ran forward and swung his sword at the boy, hoping to end the little skirmish quickly, and then he could help his other teammates. Young Link evaded the slash with a duck, and then kicked Roy's feet from out under him, making him start to fall. Young Link then did a knee kick upwards, making Roy cough up blood. However, Young Link wasn't done there as he jumped up and then shield bashed Roy in the gut, knocking him hard into the ground. Young Link landed a few feet away, and started to pant heavily as he waited to see if Roy would get up. "Done yet?" Young Link asked. There was a slight movement as Roy lifted himself up.

"I don't care if you're a kid! I'll stop you from making a fool out of me!" Roy screamed. He lifted his blade and charged back into the fight, hatred in his eyes. While this fight was going on, Samus was firing missiles at Marth, who deflected each of them.

"Man, using guns against me is pointless, I can dodge them all," Marth commented.

"Shut up!" Samus screamed. "I'll defeat you." Marth smiled as he lifted his sword and charged at the girl. Samus dodged the slash, and began to charge up her gun arm. After she was done she jumped back a ways until she was at the foot of one of the mountains. Marth ran at her, but wasn't prepared for her charged blast, and was knocked backwards into another mountain.

"Damnit," Marth said as he coughed up blood. "That bastard Mewtwo's girlfriend isn't that bad." Samus blushed at the girlfriend part, but then frowned when she heard the bastard part.

"I dare you to say that again," Samus warned. Behind her mask, her eyes were narrowed into slits. "I'll kill you."

"Bring it," Marth laughed as he charged at Samus, his sword ready to strike. Samus lifted her gun arm and caught the attack, but she was quickly kicked in the ribs, and spiraled into the ground. Dents were now evident in her power suit as she lifted herself up. Blood dripping through the cracks of the suit. "Time to end this," Marth said as he ran towards the downed girl and prepared to strike. Samus glanced up and grimaced, she moved to the side, and barely dodged the sword. She then kicked Marth's side, and then twisted up and smashed her gun arm in the swordsmen face, sending him flying through the arena and into the closest mountain. Samus breathed hard, and stumbled back a bit, her body resting on the object behind her.

"H-H-How was that," Samus breathed heavily. She saw the mountain rubble begin to shift, and then Marth jumped out, his body and face bruised up bad.

"Damn you bitch," Marth growled. "I'll make you pay!" He ran forward and back into the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Young Link!" Nana cried as she saw him trying his best to hold off Roy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Popo assured his sister.

"Where is Mewtwo?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't know," Peach replied as she glanced around the arena.

"I'm not as worried about him as I am about Samus," Zelda commented. The group turned to see her being knocked around like a rag doll.

"This sucks, she's not very good against someone who uses a weapon," Peach added. "Because all she has is her guns, and she can't use them at that close of a range."

"You're right," Pikachu nodded. "Samus is in trouble then."

"I wish Mewtwo finished up with Link fast enough to help out Samus," Peach commented.

"I don't think he cares what happens to her at the moment," Zelda said.

"Ya, he's still mad about yesterday," Popo sighed.

"I guess Young Link didn't get through to him," Nana said in a defeated tone. The group turned back to the fight, and wished that Mewtwo's team would find away to pull through, they just had to win. Maybe people would stop treating Mewtwo mad, just maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus hid behind a mountain and breathed heavily. "This is just plain ridiculous, I can't even get close to him." Then it hit her. She pressed the button on her suit, and it quickly broke off, and revealed a blue suit, a gun on her belt. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had a smirk on her face. "This feels better." She lifted out the gun and turned into a handle, and pressed the button for whip. A purple whip then shot out and she was ready to battle. She walked out from behind the mountain and glared at Marth.

"What's with the new look?" Marth commented. "I didn't know this was a beauty pageant. Because if it is, then you win first prize. You are damn gorgeous."

"I suggest you stop staring, because I'm about to kick your ass. And I rather you watch that," Samus growled. Marth smirked as he ran forward and swung his sword at the blond. She flicked her wrist, and the whip caught the sword, and they just stood there. Their eyes locked in a death glare. Samus rotated on the heels of her left foot, and connected a right kick into Marth's head. Knocking him hard on the ground. She then pressed another button on the handle, and the whip became a sword. "I'm ending this." She then charged at Marth, ready to deliver the final blow of their battle.

As that fight was going on, Mewtwo was standing on top of a mountain, his eyes glaring at Link who was on the mountain in front of him. "Ready to end this once and for all?" Link asked.

"Yes, if you are," Mewtwo replied. Link smirked as he got his shield and sword ready for battle. Mewtwo put his right foot and hand back, and prepared for the attack. "Die!" Mewtwo roared. At the exact time, the two fighters jumped forward. Mewtwo shoved his right hand forward, which had a purple ball forming. And Link swung his sword forward, the two attacks meeting. The two attacks created a huge explosion of purple energy, which enveloped everything within its light. Blinding the spectators as well as those watching. The strongest battle of all time in the smashers' universe has begun.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 5, and I hope it was as good as the others. In the final chapter, which is next, its mostly about Link vs. Mewtwo. And Mewtwo tries to kill him, will Samus be able to stop the Pokemon, and melt his cold heart? Find out in the final and ultimate conclusion of the Mewtwo's Cold Heart story, till next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the SSBM characters.

A/N: Here is chapter 6, the conclusion of this story. I hope it's good, and thanks to all those that have stuck with this story, it means a lot. Without further ado, here is the final chapter of Mewtwo's Cold Heart.

* * *

Chapter 6

The explosion of purple energy slowly subsided, revealing Link and Mewtwo glaring at each other. Link held his sword tightly, and waited for Mewtwo to make his move. The psychic Pokemon flicked his wrist, and sent a shockwave towards Link. The resulting attack sent the swordsmen spiraling into a mountain. Mewtwo then began to charge up a 'Shadow Ball' attack. Link glanced at the attack and quickly shot an arrow at the Pokemon. Mewtwo saw the attack and jumped out of the way, his attack still charging. "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo commanded. Link rolled to the side to dodge the attack, but the resulting tremor of the attack, knocked him off balance.

"Damn," Link growled. "I won't lose to you!" He charged at the Pokemon and swung his sword with all the might he had in him. Mewtwo simply sidestepped the first attack, and continued doing the same to the other attacks.

"I'm bored," Mewtwo moaned. He floated back on top of a mountain, and started chuckling at the look on Link's face. "Why do you hate me so much? Is it because you fear my power?"

"Who the hell do you think you are judging me like that?!" Link screamed with all the hatred he had.

"Pitiful human, you don't understand what you face. Do you?" Mewtwo commented.

"I said shut the hell up you evil psycho!" Link snapped.

"Very well brat. I'll just have to kill you now!" Mewtwo screeched. He shot a single shot at Link, who dodged it quickly. He then charged at the Pokemon and tried a shield bash. Mewtwo lifted up his right hand, and a purple energy surrounded the shield. Link tried to move his shield, but he couldn't. His eyes glanced at that of Mewtwo's purple ones, and gritted his teeth. Mewtwo then pushed him back, and then flicked his wrist, sending the shield skyward. "Well, now you have no defense."

"Stop talking," Link growled. He brought his sword towards Mewtwo, who teleported out of harms way. Mewtwo then brought his right hand back, and began to charge up an attack. Link carelessly ran towards the charging Pokemon, and swung his sword at his head. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as he sent his hand forward.

"Focus Punch!" Mewtwo commanded. His attack connected with Link's blade, and created a huge shockwave. Making the other fighters in the arena look towards the source. Their feet started shaking, and the fighters quickly grabbed onto something, as to keep themselves from falling and becoming defenseless. Those in the stands did the same exact thing. When the shockwave finally subsided, they saw Link and Mewtwo breathing heavily. "I have to admit, that for a human, you are not that bad."

"Same could be said about you," Link breathed. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are a sadistic bastard."

"Whatever," Mewtwo groaned. "I'm going to win this now!" Mewtwo charged at Link and used his psychic powers to lift him up and slam him into the ground. Then doing a flip, he brought his tail down hard across Link's abdomen. Making him cough up blood. Mewtwo floated back a ways, his eyes never leaving the violent coughing man. "Done?" Mewtwo asked, his long purple tail smashing against rocks, ready to finish the battle.

"Never! I'll never lose to a bastard like you!" Link screamed. His body began to pulse with rage, and he charged full speed at the psychic Pokemon. "This is the end." Mewtwo braced himself for the attack, ready to deal the final blow to the swordsmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the fight between Link and Mewtwo was concluding, Young Link and Roy were finishing theirs. They were both pretty much beat up. The red head breathed heavily, his eyes sagging as he gazed at Young Link.

"How am I losing to a punk?" Roy questioned himself.

"Thanks to Mewtwo, I've become a lot stronger," Young Link replied with a small smile. His face was bruised, and blood was dripping on the rocky floor.

"I guess, Mewtwo does have some good qualities," Roy finally admitted. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"You think," Young Link chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm ready to end this," Roy said. "No more fighting as enemies. Let's end this battle as friends."

"Sure, as long as you stop treating Mewtwo badly," Young Link agreed.

"Very well," Roy smiled. "Now then, let's end this now!" Roy held his sword with both hands and charged at the boy with full speed.

"Yes, it's time for the end!" Young Link challenged. He threw his shield to the side, and ran at Roy, his sword at the ready. As soon as the two fighters were close enough to swing their blades, they used all their power in one fierce strike. The smashers in the stands glanced to the sound of metal and flesh, and saw Roy and Young Link breathing heavily, blood evident on both blades. Roy fell to his knees first, followed by Young Link.

"Looks like a draw," Roy muttered.

"I guess so," Young Link nodded. And as one they both collapsed on the ground with a thud. Nana quickly ran to Young Link and tried shaking him awake. Dr. Mario ran down and quickly examined both fighters and healed their wounds as fast as he could. He glanced to Nana with a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, they are both fine," Dr. Mario assured the young girl.

"Thanks," Nana nodded. Together, they took Roy and Young Link into the stands so they could rest. Everyone's eyes then turned to the last two battles in the arena, most hoping the last two swordsmen would win, while the rest hoped desperately that Mewtwo and Samus would win, only time would tell. And that time was almost up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marth dodged Samus's attack, and did a sweep kick for her feet. The female bounty hunter saw the attack and jumped over it. She then sent a kick for Marth's head, which he caught with his free hand. "I'm not losing here."

"Neither am I," Samus challenged. She turned her weapon back to a whip and swung it out at Marth, cutting into his back. Marth let out a grunt as he rolled forward and did a stab for Samus, who used her whip to wrap around the blade and toss it to the ground. Marth gritted his teeth as he charged her. She turned her whip back to a gun and placed it in her holster. She then grabbed Marth's shoulders and flipped over him, shoving her heels into his back, and driving him into the ground. She then did a few back flips and landed not to far away from the down swordsmen.

"Bitch," Marth growled. "I can't lose, I need to help Link kill that evil bastard."

"Stop calling him that!" Samus roared. "He's not evil, you just need to understand him."

"Ya right," Marth scoffed. "I'll never trust him."

"Get over your hate for him," Samus reasoned. "He's like this to humans because of what they did to him."

"Did to him?" Marth questioned.

"Yes, most humans see him as a monster, and a weapon," Samus answered. "If we try hard enough, maybe he'll stop treating humans badly, and become their friends."

"Friends," Marth whispered. "Even so, this fight is still not over. I plan on finishing it, but I won't fight Mewtwo afterwards, I don't see the point, if I win against you, then I win regardless of the outcome of this match."

"So, you'll stop hurting Mewtwo?" Samus asked.

"Yes, but only if what you said is true, if I find out later he truly is evil, then not even you will stop me," Marth grinned.

"Fair enough," Samus nodded. Marth ran at Samus and sent a punch for her face. She quickly grabbed the fist and sent a spin kick into Marth's abdomen. She then flipped over him and sent him into the ground. Samus lifted her heel, and dealt a final blow into Marth, knocking him unconscious. She stood back as Dr. Mario carried Marth back to the stands so he could rest. She gazed at her new friend before glancing back to the fight between Mewtwo and Link, and she gasped at what she saw. Mewtwo caught Link's sword with his mind, and his eyes began glowing with a fury that could making any opponent tremble in fear.

"This game is over," Mewtwo growled. "Now you die!" Mewtwo took his hand back and slammed Link into a mountain with his mind. He then grabbed the swordsmen again and threw him to the side, making more blood escape the green swordsmen's mouth.

"Damn it," Link growled. His eyes widened with fear as Mewtwo appeared in front of him, a wicked smile spreading across his lips.

"Are you enjoying getting your butt kicked," Mewtwo laughed evilly. He floated backwards, Link being carried by his psychic powers. He then ram Link into the ground again, lifting him up slowly afterwards, and shoving him into another mountain. Link gasped for air, his breathing becoming shallow as he felt the pain that Mewtwo was dealing him. And for the first time in his life, he was scared. He really was going to die. Samus gasped as she saw Mewtwo pull Link close, the same evil smirk still present. A shadow ball began to form in his left hand as he prepared to deal the final blow. "Game over," the Pokemon growled. Before Mewtwo could shove the ball into Link, ending the match for good, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Stop!!!!" Samus screamed as she ran into Mewtwo, her arms circling the Pokemon.

"W-What?" Mewtwo asked shakily as he looked at the hands that extruded from the blue suit. His face heating up slightly.

"Don't do this Mewtwo," Samus pleaded. "It's not right."

"Who cares, all humans deserve this fate," Mewtwo growled. He tried to move, but the hands kept him at bay.

"Don't Mewtwo, I love you, and I don't want you to ruin your life by doing this," Samus pleaded. Mewtwo stopped squirming, his eyes wide with thought. _'Does she really mean what she is saying?' _Mewtwo asked himself. He slowly let go of Link with his mind, and the shadow ball dispelled from his hands. He then lifted them up and clasped them together with Samus's, his eyes downcast.

"Why do you love me?" Mewtwo finally asked. "I'm a monster, an abomination. I shouldn't exist." Everyone was now listening to the conversation, even Link was listening intently.

"Who gives a damn," Samus said. "So what if you were created by humans, if you were only created to be a weapon, to be the most powerful creature, devoid of emotions. Here, you will always be liked, not all humans are like the ones who created you. They were all a part of Team Rocket right, not everyone you meet is with them. Do you understand?" Realization dawned on Mewtwo, his eyes closed slightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You are just like her," Mewtwo said. "You may seem kind and sweet on the outside, but you are powerful and intelligent on the inside."

"Her?" Samus asked.

"Yes, her name was Mew," Mewtwo replied. "She brought me out of the darkness before, and just like then, you pulled me out of my solitude, showing me that I was blind the whole time. I thought all humans were the same, but I see now, they are all completely different, just like everyone here." Mewtwo turned slowly around in Samus's arms, and hugged her warmly. "Thank you." Samus looked up, and for the first time, she saw Mewtwo actually smile. And this smile seemed like he always could do it, it was so natural.

"Is this the real you?" Samus asked.

"I guess," Mewtwo nodded. "Remember, everyone has their good side and their dark side. And these sides together are the source of all living things. If you don't have a dark side, your nothing, and if you have a dark side and not a good side, you are nothing as well. Only with both sides of the coin, are you complete."

"Didn't know you were this wise," Roy spoke up. Mewtwo glanced at him.

"You would be surprised," Mewtwo laughed slightly. Link walked up to Mewtwo, his eyes downcast at the ground.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo, I should of tried to understand you better," Link apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's just as much my fault as it is yours," Mewtwo told the man. "We were both ruled by our dark desires, but since we found the goodness as well, we don't have to worry anymore." Link smiled slightly and extended his hand at Mewtwo. The Pokemon looked down in confusion.

"Friends?" Link asked. Mewtwo finally understood and grasped the man's hand, a smile forming on his lips.

"Friends," Mewtwo clarified. The others then gathered around and each shook Mewtwo's hands, and apologized as well. Mewtwo was finally accepted, and he would not let Team Rocket rule over his past, his present or his future. He glanced to the side as Samus walked up, her face showing hints of red. "Are you all right?" he asked the girl.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Samus said. She smiled at Mewtwo and held him tightly. "I just want to say again, that I love you." Mewtwo smiled as he kissed her blond hair lightly, something he never did before. But for some reason, it was natural, and he loved the feeling of warmth inside. He then lifted her head to face him, and captured her lips with his. Samus was shocked by this sudden affection but quickly relaxed as she deepened the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck, trying not to touch the cord that came from his back to the back of his head. They slowly parted, and Mewtwo gazed at her with caring eyes.

"Thanks you for showing me the way, and for caring about me," Mewtwo said. Samus smiled as she lend up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here," Samus said. Mewtwo nodded, and together, with the rest of the smashers, they looked to the future. Kirby holding Jigglypuff, Young Link and Nana smiling at the sky, Mario and Peach sitting side by side as they gazed at the stars, Zelda kissing Link, and trying to heal his would in the process. Everyone else just stood there, watching the sky, and the moon that crossed it. Mewtwo glanced at Samus briefly, a smile still on his face. _'Together, with all my new friends, and of course Samus, we will enjoy this time we have for as long as we can,' _Mewtwo thought to himself. Many fights, and many challenges awaited them as they all gazed at the stars, wondering what the future holds for them next.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was chapter 6, hope it didn't seem to rushed at the end. Please review. I'm going to do a sequel later, just don't know when. Hope you look out for it. I am going to start a new story anyway though. It is like a series, a SSB series to be exact. Featuring 6 people from the real world who get sucked into the world of the smashers. They must use their new skills to aid the others in a huge battle against the most powerful forces on the planet. Sounds cool, right, well, it will be, I hope, lol. Well, please review and also, you can tell me what you think of my new idea. Well, till next time, thanks again for reading my story, bye. 


End file.
